This invention pertains to a game played on a playing field, such as a board, having adjustable, path-forming elements. More specifically, it pertains to such a game played on a playing field on which are rotatably disposed an array of elements disposed in intersecting rows, with each element having a surface feature which defines a path segment. These segments may be aligned within a row to form a path along which playing pieces may travel.
Although the following discussion is directed specifically to a game having a playing board, other forms of the game may be developed which are also included within this invention.
Many game boards exist which have fixed travel paths along which playing pieces travel during the course of a game. Other games provide playing boards on which tiles containing path segments may be placed in order to create a travel path along which a playing piece may progress. Such tiles once placed on the board become fixed in their orientation with respect to other tiles.
An object of this invention is to provide a game having a playing field on which paths along which a playing piece may travel may be arranged and rearranged during the course of play.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a playing field having defined rows along which travel paths may be formed.
It is a further object to provide a game board wherein path segments defining a travel path may be misaligned, preventing travel by a playing piece between adjacent path segments.
These and additional objects and advantages are provided in applicant's preferred embodiment which includes a game board having a generally hexagonal shape. An array of elements or disks are rotatably mounted on the board for rotation in the plane of the board. The elements are disposed in a plurality of intersecting rows, the rows being equiangularly offset with respect to each other. Each element has a surface feature which defines a path segment, and the path segments of multiple elements may be aligned in a row to form a path along which a playing piece may travel. Each element is disposed in what may be considered as the intersection of three rows, thereby permitting through proper positioning of the element inclusion of the path segment associated with the element in a path extending along any one of the three rows. In another position of an element, the path segment of the element is not in alignment with any of the three rows.
It can therefore be seen that a game board made as described provides substantial flexibility in the arrangemment and rearrangement of travel paths across the board during play, thus creating a constantly changing board layout according to the whims of the game participants.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood from a consideration of the drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.